


In the Morning

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Tsukishima is rarely the type to be so affectionate, but some mornings he just can't help himself.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 218





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 11, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162885002213/can-i-request-lazysleepy-sex-with-tsukishima). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: can i request lazy/sleepy sex with tsukishima based on the nsfw headcanon you wrote for him? <3

Between the sun streaming through the windows and onto your face, Tsukishima pressed to your back, lips leaving slow, linger kisses from your neck to your shoulder, you’ve never woken up feeling so warm before.

“Mmm, good morning,” you say. You turn your head and are met with his mess of blonde hair. His lips leave your shoulder and find their way to your jaw, then to your lips too. Tsukishima’s not normally so gentle when he’s turned on–deliberate, yes, but not necessarily gentle–, but you’ve learned better. He’s quite affectionate when he’s tired even though he does usually rise before you do in the morning.

After you pull away, his fatigue is still evident in his half-lidded stare. Maybe it’s partly bedroom eyes too, but either way you eat it up.

“You need to stop being cute in your sleep,” he says before kissing your neck again. You hum in delight when his lips make contact with your skin. This gentle, affectionate Tsukishima is definitely not unappreciated. “How do you expect me to go back to sleep when you look that cute?”

“I can’t help it, I suppose,” you sigh. “It must be because I know you’re there.”

“You’ll have to make it up to me.”

Even his teasing seems more adorable now and it’s difficult to not comply. You turn yourself around to face him, latching onto him for a deeper kiss, only breaking away to remove your shirt while you straddle him. He stares up at you with golden eyes and a satisfied smirk, and you can’t help but laugh at this.

“Can you even see me? You don’t have your glasses on,” you tease.

“I don’t need to. I think I know your body pretty well by now.”

His smirk grows and you lean forward again, taking care to grind yourself a little against him. He’s already hard and you wet, but you’re enjoying this far too much to rush.

“So naughty, Kei,” you murmur with a giggle just before his lips. You kiss him again, a little less tender and much more heatedly. His hands find your waist, fingers slipping under the band of your shorts and pulling them down. You mimic his actions on his boxers, and the two of you pull away again to remove your garments.

You take advantage of the opportunity to straighten back up and situate yourself properly on top of him. A sultry moan leaves your lips once he’s in you. Tsukishima places his hands behind his head and that smug expression returns. He’s leaving it up to you to do the work.

Oh, you’ll work him alright.

The pace you set is slow at first; it’s deliberate and gentle like his kisses from before. You want to be able to hear all those sweet moans from him before he starts making demands of you. When they grow needier, you give him the friction he craves because god do you need it too.

“Kei,” you whine when his hands find your waist again. He shifts his hips and the new angle hits you just right and you cry out wantonly again. It’s drawn out when his thumb then presses to your clit, rubbing circles so teasingly slow that you almost take his hand and force him to play with you harder.

“It’s so cute when you writhe like that, (F/N).”

Your only response is another desperate moan of his name. Tsukishima rewards you by rubbing your clit with more forceful strokes. You buck erratically at his touch. Your core is so tight and hot now that you don’t even have time to chide yourself for getting so worked up by him when you thought it would be the other way around. Not that you’re complaining. The thought doesn’t even cross your mind when you reach your climax, walls tightening around him, and calling out his name with your head thrown back.

With his hands on your hips still, he picks up where you left off so he can catch up to you. The aftershocks of your orgasm keep you from complaining that ,sure, _now_ he’s decided to put in some more effort. Especially not after how easily he made you come undone.

He comes with a low moan that sends shivers down your spine. Tsukshima looks up at you, exhausted and panting and still so sexy with those heavy eyelids of his. Normally, you’d lift yourself off of him and lean back down for a kiss. This time, however, he sits up after you lift yourself and takes your chin in one hand. His thumb runs playfully along your lower lip.

“Well, now I can go back to sleep,” he says. You scoff before he kisses you gently again and pulls you along with him back onto the mattress.


End file.
